


Nightmares

by 0Ethereal0



Series: Roguerva One-Shots [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ethereal0/pseuds/0Ethereal0
Summary: Rogue discovers Minerva having a moment of weakness, and decides to help her so that she does not have to go through something like that anymore.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Series: Roguerva One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziva3014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/gifts).



Before the war against Tartaros, Minerva didn't sleep very well. She used to stay up late, and she got up earlier than necessary. But after the battle, everything was accentuated.

Her nightmares barely let her sleep. She often woke up in the middle of the night sobbing, covered in cold sweat, shivering and with a feeling of lethargy all over her body.

She writhed in pain in her huge cold bed, covering her face until her nightmare finally faded.

The only thing that Minerva never did was scream. The last thing she wanted was for her partners to find out about her "little" problem. Instead, she contained her crying, she hugged herself and covered herself fully with the blankets, in vain attempts to go back to sleep.

One night, after having woken up several times, she couldn't take it anymore, and she burst into tears. Her tears and labored breathing were choking her, and her gagging was not long in coming from her effort. From one moment to the next, she found herself vomiting in the bathroom.

When there was nothing left in her stomach, she stumbled to her feet and went to get the bottle of pills that she kept in her bedside drawer. She took three, put them in her mouth, and took a drink from the glass of water on the table to swallow them.

At first, she had been taking one from time to time, but as the nightmares became more frequent, she had had to brutally increase the dose.

While she waited for the pills to take effect, Minerva remained hunched on the floor, the full bottle still in her hand.

The bottle... the bottle her shaking hands clung to tightly...

For a fleeting moment, a sweet idea crossed her mind. She didn't have to go through all that, she didn't have to suffer anymore, or make others suffer. The solution was much simpler than she had imagined.

Desperately, she opened the bottle again and took five more pills, but just when she was about to put them in her mouth, the bedroom door slammed open.

"My Lady, are you all right? I heard such a strange-" he stopped talking when he saw her with the pills.

She widened her eyes and gasped.

"Rogue?! W-what are you doing here?! Get out!" she said trying to stand up.

"No! What are YOU doing?!" he yelled at her.

As fast as he could, Rogue walked right to Minerva and snatched the pills and bottle away from her. Then he forced her to stand up and look at him.

"How many pills have you taken?!"

"Rogue, just go back to bed..." she begged.

"Minerva! How many pills have you taken?!" he insisted.

She looked at him in the eyes. For a reason she couldn't understand, he seemed extremely upset and desperate. His gaze was penetrating, and it even scared her.

She really wanted him to leave so she could finish what she had started, but his concern ended up causing her to give up.

"I-I just took my usual dose".

At the moment, he seemed to relax a little bit, but his concerned expression didn't disappear.

"And why the fuck were you trying to take a few more pills just when I entered?!" he yelled again.

Minerva couldn't say anything at his accusation, so she just lowered her gaze and tried to break free from his grip. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're hurting me" she complained.

"S-sorry" he said realising her "But, this is important... Answer me, were you trying to...?" he really tried to stay calm.

"Does it matter?" she answered sitting on the bed.

Rogue sat next to her, and cradled her face.

"Of course it matters! It's your life!"

"I don't really care..."

"Minerva... you can't be serious... We all care for you. You are our friend, our family" he said almost crying too.

"I know, I really know" she admitted.

"Then why would you do such a terrible thing?"

"Because... because..." Minerva started sobbing.

"Do you want me to hug you?" Rogue offered.

"Y-yes".

Without a doubt, the Dragon Slayer pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly, stroking her hair gently. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hid her face in his neck.

"Now... tell me what makes you feel that bad" he said.

"I-I... I hate the night. I hate darkness. I... I can't sleep anymore... I have horrible nightmares every night. It's like having a drowning feeling all the time. I just... I can't take it anymore. I just wanted to end my suffering" she sobbed.

Rogue gritted his teeth and hugged her even tighter. How could he have not realized that she was going through something like this?

"I'm sorry... I didn't help you... But you have to promise you'll never try it again".

"Rogue-".

"Promise it to me" he asked seriously.

"But... I don't want to continue living like this..."

"I know. And I promise I'll be there to help you. I'm not going to leave you alone anymore. But please, please, Minerva, you can't do this to me. You can't leave me," he pleaded.

"Why do you care that much about me?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"Well... because... I deeply care for you" he smirked.

Minerva blushed lightly.

"No one had ever told me that, not even once. T-thank you..."

"Does it mean you're gonna promise me you'll try it again?"

"Y-yes..." she showed a little smile.

"And you promise me you're gonna let me help you?"

She nodded.

"Alright..." he smiled "Now you should try to sleep a little more. It's 5 a.m.".

"I can't... I can't sleep here..."

"Do you want to sleep with Frosch and me?" he offered caressing her cheek.

"Yes".

The two got up of bed, ready to leave the room, but when Rogue was going to close the door, Minerva stopped him.

"What happens?"

She didn't answer, just picked up the bottle on the floor and threw it in the trash.

"I think I'm not going to need this anymore" she smiled, closing finally the door, locking up her demons forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for ziva3014 hehe :)  
> I feel like this fic has been too harrowing, so it will have a more fluffy second part.
> 
> I already have it written, so I may upload it today. Or maybe I will make you wait a bit hahaha.


End file.
